a true Gryffindor in high spirits ?
by Lyndzl
Summary: Just take a look..a mystery abbout a girl who doesn;t know where she belongs...


AN UNEXPECTED CHANGE

"Thank You" Lisa said to a boy who had shown her the way to the Gryffindor common room. She always had a good memory power. But today, she had forgotten many things. In fact she was in a practice session in the morning, when she even forgot to fly in her broomstick…

_She came to the common room at last and tried to get in. But, no. She couldn't remember the password. "Now I have to wait for someone," she groaned. _

_She waited for a long time when she saw a second-year girl, who was in Gryffindor too, coming. "That was a long wait." She said and told the girl about her problem. The girl, who seemed to recognize her as a Gryffindor, gave her the password. They got in together. _

_Lisa sat in the common room for a long while till it was evening. She was sitting near the fire. There was no one in the common room. All had gone out. Then she heard someone coming. It was the same girl who had given her the password. Lisa was surprised, when she saw the girl coming in her direction. Lisa tried not to stare at the girl. The girl came to her and whispered, "I'm going to explore the dungeons a bit. I don't know anyone her except you. Will you come with me?"_

"_What? The dungeons?" Lisa blurted out._

"_Yes. I want to do a little mischief with our Professor."_

"_Professor Snape? No. If we are caught, we will lose points for Gryffindor and worse..get Expelled!"_

"_You call yourself a Gryffindor?" The girl asked rudely._

_Lisa felt bad. She was always brave. When she had been put into Gryffindor, she had turned more brave. She was never scared to explore forbidden places. She had gone several times into the Forbidden Forest and was once nearly caught. She didn't fear. Then, why was she so scared to explore the Dungeons today? She had been thinking for so long that she didn't realize she was talking to someone._

"_Look, are you going to come with me or not? I'm going even if you are not coming." The girl said._

_Lisa couldn't help herself. She shouldn't be scared. "OK!" _

"_That's good. I'm Felicity. Nice to meet you." The girl said, who hadn't introduced herself yet. _

"_I'm Lisa." She said at last._

"_Good. I'll see you then at the Dungeons at midnight" The girl said and was gone in a jiffy. Lisa wondered why she was in a hurry. Maybe, she was going to call more students…_

_Lisa was still scared to go to the Dungeons. It was surely going to get them into trouble. What if they get caught? They would get double-punishment! For wandering out at night and exploring the dungeons! No, she thought. She would not go. She decided. But when the girl came in at night to call her (when she found out that Lisa hadn't arrived yet), Lisa did go. She couldn't admit she was scared. She was ashamed of it! She couldn't help thinking how cowardly she was…_

_Lisa followed Felicity to the dungeons. Felicity had candles with her. Lisa didn't have anything. She didn't even take her wand, as she wasn't prepared to go. So, only Felicity had the wand. They went inside the Dungeons. There was no one there. Felicity went to a cupboard where Snape kept all his potions ingredients. She jumbled all the ingredients. Lisa was waiting for something to explode now. _

_She leaned on a table and something fell down from it with a loud bang! Immediately the door of the dungeons flung open and snape was standing there. Felicity quickly swished her wand, uttered something and disappeared. Lisa was left alone. She couldn't believe it. Snape was staring right at her._

"_So..What do you think you are doing?" Snape asked coldly._

"_I.. It wasn't me.. I…"_

"_It wasn't you? You know I can reduce points for lying to Professors too?"_

"_Professor.."_

"_50 points from Gryffindor!" _

"_But.."_

"_10 more for adding 'but' "_

" _Sorry Professor, please don't reduce more points. I'm extremely sorry." Lisa felt herself saying. She was begging Snape to let her go? How could she? _

"_I beg you, please let me go"_

_Snape was utterly surprised. "You are a Gryffindor, right? Or am I mistaken? Get lost! "_

_Snape said with a smiled appearing on his lips. _

_Lisa ran as fast as she could. She just wanted to get out! She still couldn't believe she begged Snape to let her go ! She wasn't brave enough! Why was she scared of snape so much? She never was._

_She never could find the answer._


End file.
